<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regret it but addicted to it by Lilsluttybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893198">Regret it but addicted to it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsluttybunny/pseuds/Lilsluttybunny'>Lilsluttybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruises, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsluttybunny/pseuds/Lilsluttybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung doesn't have enough money to pay for his sick mother surgery and Taeyong made a deal with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regret it but addicted to it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-All of the characters are 18 years old</p><p>[This is my first fic in this account, i was planning to post it for doyoung's birthday but got too excited, enjoy]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The total amount is 2.000 won sir" the cashier boy said as he took the money from the man who exchanged it for cups of noodles and some other things "thank you for visiting" the cashier bowed down to the older man who was walking out of the supermarket with the bags in his hands.</p><p>Once he's out the boy who's in fact an omega let his body fell on the chair behind him letting out a long sigh as he put his hand on his nape feeling his back pain, he was tired, he barely gets rest, in the morning he has to go to school then he has to do his part-time work in the supermarket which ends at 10 pm</p><p>After working he has to pay his mother a visit in the hospital, he enjoys telling her about how was his day and how much he misses her although she's in a coma due a heart disease</p><p>His mother has always had a heartache but it wasn't serious as it's now, day by day her condition got weaker and dangerous so he's trying his best to make money as fast as he can so he can get his mom to make a heart surgery and pay her hospital fees but his part time job isn't helping him at all </p><p>The salary isn't enough, sometimes he doesn't eat so he can save money, his chubby body is now thinner and skinny, his fat cheeks is no longer visible, there's a big black spots under his eyes, he looks totally messed up and tired but he always try to hide it</p><p>The clockwise moved past 10 o'clock and the omega was locking the doors of the supermarket after he took off the uniform and dressed in his casual normal clothes </p><p>Once the door is locked he gave the keys to the owners and went on his way to the hospital by feet, it's kinda a little far from where he was but he doesn't want to take a texi or a bus so he could save some money, it could be useful </p><p>As he was walking the cold air kept hitting his face, it's winter, he was wearing a hoodie with a jacket above of it yet he's still cold, he could feel his face freezing and his hands was buried in his jacket pockets</p><p>The streets were quiet and there wasn't so much people, it looks kinda scary and what made it scarier is that car that beeped so loud at him making the omega panic as he turned around to look at the source of the sound</p><p>There was the expensive car that he always sees when he goes to school, and it doesn't belong to anyone rather than the rich handsome alpha lee taeyong, he is the omega' classmate whose loved by everyone due his kindness and his charismatic personality </p><p>He watched taeyong getting out of the car, looking so stunning as always "Doyoung..?!" The alpha's voice came out deep yet sweet "what are you doing here at this hour?" His slim body was hiding under a long black coat, he was dressed in black clothes and that made him look so powerful, it would be a lie if doyoung didn't feel his heart beat a little when he saw taeyong looking like that </p><p>"I'm on my to visit my mother" his face was heating up and it started to redden a little as he was facing he alpha who was staring so much at him, his eyes barely move from the omega </p><p>"Then get in the car, i will give you a ride" taeyong got in car so doyoung didn't have time to argue with him, actually he doesn't want to lose this chance, it's thousand times better than walking alone in this cold night </p><p>The omega walked quietly to the other side of the car where the passenger seat is, then he got in, the car was full with the alpha's scent, it was somehow relaxing and comfortable "Which hospital is your mom in?" Taeyong knows about his mother being sick, he caught doyoung crying at the back of school last week, the omega opened up to him and told him how much he's scared to lose his mom, taeyong was the one who comforted him </p><p>"Lee medical hospital"</p><p>"She's in my family's hospital, why didn't you tell me earlier" taeyong turned the developer of his car on </p><p>"I didn't have the chance to tell you" </p><p>The ride was quite, the alpha was focusing on the road while the omega was looking outside the window watching the skyscrapers and beautiful nature as the cold air keeps hitting his face</p><p>"Can you the close the window? it's c-cold" doyoung was embracing himself as he was looking at taeyong with his doe eyes, his hands was running down and up his arms, his view was indescribably Cute and innocent in the alpha's eyes</p><p>"Sorry, i forgot to, I usually keep it open" Taeyong swap the glass of the window up, he actually likes the cold air that was coming from the outside but he can't leave it open and watch the other male shivering like this </p><p>Omegas are sensitive, in the winter they need to be warmed as much as possible, their body can't take the cold that's one of the reasons that's makes them a fragile creatures that needs to be protected </p><p>"We're here" the alpha stopped in front of a massive building and at the top of it there was written 'Lee hospital' doyoung got out quickly, the car ride was extremely awkward because of the silence and he just wanted to disappear from the other's vision </p><p>After he got out he turned around to thank the alpha through the window but taeyong was already out of the car too which made him confused and look at the alpha who was coming his way "i'm coming with you" the alpha said as he started to walk to the main door </p><p>"You don't have to, i can go on my own" the omega followed behind him with his hands in his pockets protecting them from the coldness</p><p>"I said i'm coming with you, i want to" taeyong passed the main door and everyone that saw him bowed respectfully, he's the heir of lee medical hospitals after his father</p><p>"Which floor..?" Both of them got into the VIP elevator, doyoung pressed on the 15th floor and the door shut close "why do you want to come with me" </p><p>"Your treating me like i'm a stranger" he let out a laugh, more like a cocky one, it made him look like he's mocking him and it made the atmosphere kinda uncomfortable to him</p><p>And the alpha staring at him didn't help at all, he can feel himself melting, especially when taeyong is amazingly handsome, his face is too good to handle looking at it, the door of the elevator opened saving him from the situation, 'thank god' he said in himself as he followed taeyong outside "I don't mean to treat you like a stranger, i just don't want to burden y-" </p><p>"Which room?" Taeyong interrupted him with his cold behaviour, literally ignoring him which made the situation more uncomfortable and embarrassing </p><p>"358" the omega answered, his voice was small and quiet but the alpha heard him, he can feel his cheeks burning, being interrupted and ignored like that especially when he's crushing on lee taeyong makes him sad </p><p>"That's it" doyoung just needed to escape from the other's eyes, he got his hand on the door handle of the room that his mother was in but a hand grabbed his bicep stopping him, he looked behind and he wish he didn't </p><p>Taeyong was standing so close to him, he can feel his hot breath on his lips, in this moment he froze in his spot "you're not a burden to me babe, I'm doing that because i want to help you, i want to get closer to you, how can i leave a pretty omega like you alone?" The alpha grabbed doyoung's chin between two fingers </p><p>The omega was totally speechless, he feels like he's on fire suddenly the coldness disappeared, he's feeling so warm he doesn't know if this is because of what the alpha said or because of how close he is to him, he can smell taeyong's alpha pheromones it's so strong making the omega under the alpha's control </p><p>Doyoung's cheeks were tinted red, he was staring back at taeyong who was looking at him with a smirk on his face, the alpha was known to be kind and warm-hearted but looking at him now he's looks like a total bad boy </p><p>"I will wait for you here, I'm going to give you a ride back home" taeyong backed away and doyoung was still frozen in his place watching the alpha sitting on the chair that was infront of the room, as seconds passed by the omega realized the situation and came back to reality  </p><p>He couldn't let out a word, he just nodded at taeyong before entering his mother's critical room, closing the door behind, he let out a long sigh, he can feel himself blushing so hard that he wants to hit his head on the wall, out of all alphas lee taeyong flirted with him, he doesn't know what to feel </p><p>The room has two bedrooms, there was an empty one and the other one was his mother's, she was laying there unconscious as always, she has been like this in the past four months, doyoung approached her quietly </p><p>He just stood there while checking the view of her body and face, the black circles under her eyes are growing day by day, her case is getting worse </p><p>"Just wait mom, i'm going to save you i promise" the omega took her so thin hands in his soft ones caressing it lovingly, he can feel the bones of her hands sticking out it hurts him that he still can't collect the money to save her and pay for he surgery </p><p>The surgery is was way too expensive, he doesn't have half of the price yet, the idea of losing his mother haunts him every night, if he lost her his life would be ruined, he can't live without her</p><p>She has went through so much, she can't just go, he let go of her hands "i will be back to visit you again mom, goodnight" he bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead</p><p>He usually stays for a long time and talk about his day, but he didn't cause taeyong is waiting for him, and he doesn't want to make him wait any longer, he actually wants to go home as soon as possible and never meet taeyong again, he's just to shy to face him </p><p>He got out of the room and shut the door behind "Oh Doyoung.." The omega looked up once he closed the door, there was standing the doctor that was helping his mother to recover </p><p>He was standing beside taeyong, looks like they were having a conversation or something, doyoung bowed down to him and greeted him, "you didn't tell that your were friends with Mr Lee's son" the doctor said laughing, it's a fake business laugh </p><p>"We are classmates" doyoung showed him a small smile then looked back at taeyong who was eyeing him up and down, literally undressing him with his eyes, his stares were full of lust </p><p>"I gotta go now, it was pleasure meeting you sir" the doctor who was literally thirty years older than taeyong bowed to the alpha then walked away to continue his work </p><p>"You didn't pay the hospital fees yet?" The omega was surprised by the question and let out a litte huh, it's kinda embarrassing since the hospital is taeyong's, it feels like he's in a debt</p><p>"Yes, but i will bring it as soon as i collect them, i'm sorry" the tension between them can't be more awkward than is it now, actually doyoung is the only one who feels awkward and uncomfortable </p><p>"How much money you own Me?" The fact that he chose to allocate himself out all of his family really makes doyoung wish to disappear forever and never meet lee taeyong that was holding that handsome cocky smile on his face, if doyoung was brave enough he would have already punched him on his face instead of stuttering while answering "167,000 won for the h-hospital fees and 897,000 for the surgery"  </p><p>"That's a big amount of money and i think i can help you with that.." the omega's eyes lightened up and he felt a little bit of hope that he can save his mother "Really? Will you let my mom have the surgery for free?" Doyoung who was pouting just now is now all excited and surprised </p><p>"Yeah but- " </p><p>"I'm willing to do anything, whatever you want me to do, i can do your homeworks for the rest of the year, i'm good at cleaning and cooking, i also can do-" </p><p>"I want your body" </p><p>Suddenly he felt a heavy feeling in his stomach, he went quite as he lost his voice, he couldn't even blink, a punch of emotions are moving inside of him, he can't tell if he's disgusted, angery or scared, what the other just requested is like a cold wind went through him making his heart skip a beat </p><p>In the other side, taeyong was just watching him trying to realise the situation, with his hands in his long black coat, he doesn't care about doyoung's Answer, even if it's a no he is going to have the omega under him no matter, he got his eyes on him, he's lusting over him and he gets what he wants no matter what </p><p>"Okey" doyoung finally broke the silence, he was looking on the floor, he wasn't daring to look at the alpha's eyes, taeyong was a bit shooked at first, he didn't thought that the younger would be that easy to get</p><p>Doyoung is ready to do anything for his mom even if it meant to sell his own body, as long as his mother is alive and besides him, he doesn't need anything else</p><p>"Didn't think that you would be so easy?" Taeyong said in a mocking tone while smirking, showing his true self, he was known to be kind and a social butterfly in the school, literally in everyone's eyes, but looking at him now, he's nothing but an evil fuck boy </p><p>"I'm doing this just for my mom" doyoung looked at him, not looking at the floor anymore, he needs to confront the alpha "take me and make it end quickly" the omega took a step closer to the other male, he's making eye contact with him</p><p>"Okey, I'm taking you with me, but i don't think that i can let you go so easily when i get my hands on you" taeyong closed a little bit of the gape between them, his hands slowly sneaked around doyoung's waist bringing his body closer to him</p><p>"Whatever, just give me the money and save my mom" taeyong stood besides doyoung and his arms were still grabbing his waist "okey then let's go, baby" they started walking side by side, crossing the same way they have crossed to get to doyoung's mom room earlier </p><p>Outside of the hospital taeyong walked to his parked car then opened the door for the omega to go in with the same cocky smirk on his face, then he got in the driver's seat and started the car, he was driving faster than before, he's so excited to get his hands on the omega</p><p>In the other hand, doyoung was getting more scared every second goes by, actually this is his first time, he haven't done anything like this, he even haven't had his first kiss yet and now he's going to get wrecked by the kind lee taeyong whose actually a fuckboy hidden under an angel personality </p><p>Suddenly the car stopped infront of a big tall penthouse, he looked at taeyong side, he got out already and was going to his side, before the alpha open the door for him, he opened himself getting out looking like a whole lost puppy, taeyong chuckled at him then gave the car keys to one of the security guards</p><p>"Follow me" he did as the alpha said, with every step inside thw penthouse his heart beats got louder, he doesn't know what's going to happen, he doesn't even know what he's getting himself into </p><p>The only thing he knows that he's going to make nasty things with the alpha, that he doesn't know how it's done, he didn't care about sex and relationship before that's why he's totally innocent </p><p>Taeyong got inside the elevator of the penthouse, it looks super luxurious and expensive, the walls were painted with gold water, while he was looking around, the elevator doors shut and it started going up </p><p>
  <em>15..20..34..45.....49....54...85</em>
</p><p>it stopped on 85 then the doors opened, in this moment he didn't know what's going on, it was supposed to be just taeyong and him but now he's seeing two other figures, they belonged to johnny and jaehyun, taeyong's gang and best friends</p><p>He looked up at the alpha confused, but he didn't get an answer instead he got dragged out of the elevator, the room smelled like alcohol and it was full of the alphas pheromones, which made him feel the need to protect himself, especially when the alphas were eyeing him in a creepy way </p><p>"I brought you a gift on my way" taeyong let go of his wrist and went to sit next to jaehyun who was holding a cigarette between his fingers while looking at doyoung up and down </p><p>"What a perfect litte thing you brought" doyoung looked at the sound source behind of him, it was another alpha and it's taeyong's shitty rude friend who keeps going around bullying literally everyone he sees, yuta, he even bullies doyoung sometimes when he's bored at school, The omega realized that taeyong is going to share him with the other three alphas </p><p>"Taeyong, this isn't going as you told me , i don't want your damn money if they are touching me so i will get going now" he turned around and was ready to go but a hand grabbed roughly on his wrist and somehow he was thrown on the couch, he looked up to find taeyong in top of him holding his hands up besides him which made him try to free himself but failed </p><p>"You really think after we have came all the way here, i'm going to let you go, you told me that you will do anything to get money, now if you behaved like a good boy and let me and my friends have fun with you, you're going to get quadruple what i was going to give you understood?" The alpha got off him then looked at the other alphas who were watching them with lustful eyes "Shall we start?" </p><p>His friends nodded eagerly wanting to touch the omgea, taeyong put his fingers through doyoung black hair locks grabbing it roughly making him yelp and grab on his hands trying to remove it from his sliky hair</p><p>"Who wants to have him first?" </p><p>"Let's just have him all at the same time, i don't wanna wait too long" yuta said as he approached doyoung who was already on his knees in front of taeyong, looking up at them with teary eyes, he looked so scread which turned them on more </p><p>The other two alpha agreed to yuta's suggestion, johnny put the glass of wine he was holding in his hands down to join the other alphas while jaehyun just stayed on the bar stool drinking and smoking weed, watching yuta unzipping his pants </p><p>The three alphas were standing blocking doyoung's view from three sides, infront of him was yuta's cock and to his left was Johnny's and right was taeyong's, the smell of the alphas pheromones were quite strong, it's making him want to submit and give up but he can't, he doesn't want to, that statement he's in makes him feel like a cheap slut especially when this is his first time, he always thought that's he going to lose his virginity to a lover, all of his dreams are going to be destroyed </p><p>"Be a good boy and open that little mouth of yours" johnny grabbed him by the hair after taeyong lost his grab on it, the alpha forced his head on yuta's hard cock, but doyoung refused and turned his head the other side stubbornly and yuta's cock instead landed on his right cheek</p><p>"You little dumb thing, obey your fucking alphas or do you want to let your mother die just because her stupid son can't suck a cock" yuta slapped him on the face making doyoung let a out a cry, he took this as chance to push his dick between his lips, entering his warm mouth </p><p>"If you dared and bited him, we're going to destroy you" taeyong pushed doyoung's head on farther, making him choke and hit yuta's thigh trying to push him and yuta pulled away just leaving the tip in before thrusting forward, reaching more deeper than before</p><p>He can feel his tip touching the omega's throat every time he thurst, he just started fucking his mouth and the male on his knees is struggling to breath, he was trying to talk but only hmm sounds came out as he kept hitting yuta's thigh with his little fists</p><p>His saliva started running down his chin, his vision was blurred because of the tears that keeps running down on his his red cheeks "look at him drooling over my cock" yuta pulled out and looked down at his cock that's was covered with the omega's saliva </p><p>Doyoung was coughing uncontrollably, trying to catch his breath, but he didn't get to, cause the gape in his mouth got filled up with another cock, and it was bigger this time, he looked up at the owner of this monster cock, he met Johnny's eyes, it was looking down at him with hunger</p><p>"Fuck, his mouth is so warm" johnny continued what yuta was doing, dragging his cock out then hitting the back of the omega's throat, letting out a deep groan, the walls of doyoung's mouth were so hot around his cock, he has fucked so many many faces before but this is the first time he enjoys it like this, he can already feel a knot being created in this stomach </p><p>"He's got a mouth that can make you feel like you're on cloud 9 yet he can't take a cock correctly, just look at him suffering" yuta let out a laugh mocking the omega who was trying to push the alpha away, but everytime he tries, johnny push his cock farther than before</p><p>His nose was buried into the hair above the alpha's cock, he can't breathe from his mouth nor his nostrils, he felt like he's going to die at this moment, there was no oxygen going through his lungs, johnny held him like this for a few seconds then let him, Doyoung fell on cold floor panting, his mouth was wide open, he was trying to collect oxygen as much as he can, his jaw is hurting, he's in pain, as he started breathing again he coughed letting saliva mixed with pre-cum out of mouth</p><p>"Poor little thing, you still have another two cocks that wants to feel the heat of your mouth" the omega looked up at yuta that kept mocking him, he was sitting on the couch looking down at him with a cocky smirk on his face as he was slowly fisting his cock </p><p>Doyoung wanted to talk back but his throat was burning too much that he couldn't let out a word, so instead he spit on yuta making his saliva hit the alpha's face "this bitch" yuta yelled using his alpha making the omega shiver and move himself away from him </p><p>The back of his head hit something that's quite strong, when he looked behind him, a veiny hand made a contact with his cheek, slapping it making him fell limp again on the hard floor "you really dare to disrespect your alphas, you won't be alive when we're finished with you" suddenly he was raised from the floor and his body got thrown on broad shoulders, he can't tell whose carrying, the slap he got on his face made him hear beep sounds and his vision became blurred  </p><p>The body that was carrying his started walking to somewhere in the place, he can just smell the alphas around of him, he let his eyes shut close, trying to let his body rest but a few seconds later he was thrown on soft mattress roughly making his body bouncing up and down </p><p>Then suddenly someone pulled him by his ankles down the bed, doyoung lift his head to look at the person, he's vision was still a little blurred but he saw jaehyun trying to undress him, the alpha unzipped the omega's pants then pulled it down in one try, his big hands roamed around his long slender legs, caressing the insides of his thigh, feeling the soft skin </p><p>"He is so fucking pretty" jaehyun said to the other alphas that were now standing around doyoung who was laying helplessly on the bed looking at them, he gave up for them, he knew that if he fought back, he would get hurt and won't benefit anything</p><p>He made up his mind, he's going to give his virginity for the alphas and they will give him money and save his mom, the better he pleases them the more they give him, and he can come back to them whenever he needed money</p><p>"I want you"</p><p>"What" johnny was shooked of the omega's character development and the other alphas also had the same expression as johnny on their faces </p><p>"Touch me please" doyoung started whining </p><p>"I guess when taeyong hyung slapped him he lost his mind" jaehyun laughed then continued "but he's better like that, you are going to be an obedient omega to us right?" He caressed doyoung's cheeks softly and gave it a litte tab when the omega nodded at him "who do you want?"</p><p>"All of you" doyoung just wants to please them just for the money and he doesn't want to make anyone of them mad at him "fuck, your inner slut is showing babe" johnny slowly sneaked his hands between the omega's thigh, rubbing his soft skin, his hands was a little bit cold which made doyoung let out a moan when johnny touched him </p><p>"Is this your first time?" Taeyong grabbed Johnny's hand that was caressing doyoung and pushed it away making johnny growl at him, but it didn't scare him, he looked down again at doyoung whose cheeks were tinted red, he looked like a mess yet so pretty and beautiful, his face was messed up because of the face-fucking he received from johnny and yuta </p><p>The omega let out a soft "Yes" still making eye contact with taeyong who backed away all of the alphas, and they obeyed and just watched him get on top of the omega, they could have growled at him and disobeyed him but they can't, because firstly he's the one that gift them doyoung, secondly he's the most powerful than all of them, thirdly they don't want the omega's virginity, they just want to fuck him </p><p>Taeyong unzipped doyoung's jacket that was covering and warming his upper body then he pulled the omega up to take it fully off him and throw it on the floor, the omega was just wearing a plain blue sky sweatshirt under the jacket, the alpha slowly rised the shirt up till doyoung's tits were visible, they are a litte bit puffy, they are pink coloured, the nipples were outstanding and hard </p><p>Taeyong can feel his already hard cock releasing pre-cum, just because of the view of the omega's chest, he bent down and took one of the prominent nipples in his mouth, sucking it hungerily, doyoung quickly covered his mouth when he felt his nipples getting wetted, to prevent any sound from coming out</p><p>"Just fucking let the moans out" taeyong pulled away from his chest and roughly grabbed his hand away from his mouth while giving him a glare that nearly took his soul out of his body, the alpha continued sucking on the omega's chest abusing his nipples,licking and biting on them</p><p>Doyoung tried to not let a sound but he couldn't, the alpha's tongue was making him feel so good, it was hard not to moan, taeyong hand slowly sneaked down his body, till the hem of his panties, he grabbed it then pulled away and moved a little down to sit between his spreaded legs </p><p>"It's your first time, i'm afried that i can't go easy on you" taeyong slid down his panties in one go then throw it to jaehyun who got a sniff of it "his smells is making me impatient, be quick hyung" </p><p>Taeyong just ignored everyone and focused on doyoung, he grabbed his ankles and spreaded his legs open, the omega shivered when the cold air made contact with his pussy that was covered with slick</p><p>Doyoung smell got stronger, as he felt himself getting more wetter than before at the thought of taeyong taking his virginity, he can't deny that he's scared and disgusted that he's letting a group of alphas use his body, but at the same time he likes the idea of being a slut for money, he's loving the attention he's getting</p><p>"Alpha please" the omega made a grabby hands at the alpha "taeyong just fuck him, look at him, he's so wet for you" yuta was also getting impatient, doyoung is just laying there looking so freaking adorable, and it makes him want to ruin him  "You want my cock here?" The alpha put one finger at the entrance of doyoung's cunt</p><p>"Yes, please fuck me" the omega jerked his body down on taeyong's fingers trying to get it inside of him but the alpha was fast to pull away and start taking his clothes off, doyoung sat on his elbows to look for taeyong when he felt the weight on the bed disappear</p><p>Taeyong already had his shirt off and now he's unzipping his black pants, he pushed it down with his boxer in one go, the omega's pupil got bigger when the alpha's cock came out from it's cache, the thickness of his dick were average but it was too tall that it could reach a kidney it looks a little bit scary to doyoung and what made it scarier is that it's covered with veins </p><p>Doyoung now regrets all his past thoughts, this isn't going to be easy, suddenly he felt a heavy weight on the bed again that's when he started to tremble and shut his eyes tight "i don't want to" he mumbled under his breath but the alpha heard him</p><p>When the omega opened his eyes, he stared up and taeyong was looking back at him, he looked mad "you plead me to fuck you, and now you don't want me to" he let out a chuckle then continued "i will do it either you want or not"  </p><p>Taeyong spreaded his legs wider enough for him to get between them which made the omega panic and reach to push him away but he got his hands pinned down on the bed, the male on the top grabbed his cock then aimed the tip at doyoung's entrance "once i push it inside of you, you won't be a virgin anymore" </p><p>"No, don't, it won't fit-" the omega start to struggle against taeyong's strong grip on him, but he was interrupted by the alpha pushing the head of his dick inside of him, spreading the lips of his cunt wide open, doyoung stopped breathing at the moment but when the alpha started getting deeper he let out a loud moan more like a whimper </p><p>It felt like he was being ripped apart, he didn't expect it to be that painful, it hurts so much to the point he can't feel his lower body '"t-taeyong ple-ease..out" he couldn't get his words together</p><p>"Just fucking take it, can't you do anything correctly..?" Yuta was already furious from waiting, this is already too much for him "taeyong just fuck him and ignore his noisy ass" after those words doyoung tried getting away from taeyong cock by moving farther up on the bed but the alpha was quickly to grab his waist with both hands, slamming his little weak body on his cock </p><p>The omega gasped when he felt the tip on taeyong's cock hitting his g spot, it sent pleasure waves through his body but he still felt pain pervades his frame</p><p>Taeyong started moving, pulling out than thrusting in, he was so turned on at the through that he was the first alpha to get his hands on the omega beneath him, he has always wanted to touch doyoung to claim him and mark him as his, it's not love but it's what his inner alpha desires </p><p>"he's so fucking tight" taeyong said then put one of his hands beside doyoung's head to prevent himself from falling on him, the other alphas were watching every little move the two figures in front of them make, especially doyoung, his pain and pleasure face expressions are so alluring to them, they can't help but touch their cocks imagining the things that they would do to him after taeyong is done with him  </p><p>"I really can't wait to get my hands on him, his moans are driving me crazy" johnny had his pants on while his cock was out, he had a hand on it while the other was holding a cigarette </p><p>Taeyong speed became faster, rougher and deeper than before, the slick from doyoung's cunt is mixed with his pre-cum between of their connected parts, it is so sticky and dirty, with every thrust the lewd sound of sticky liquid spreads all around the room with sound of their skin slapping  </p><p>Doyoung couldn't think he was muddled, all he knows is that his pussy is getting spread by taeyong's cock with three other alphas waiting on the line to destroy him "look at him, he was screaming one minute ago and now he's moaning like a bitch" jaehyun was sitting next to johnny doing the same thing as him </p><p>"You like my cock don't you..?" Taeyong asked the omega but only got a moan in return which made him land a slap on doyoung left cheek "answer me you little slut" making him nod multiple times "y-yes alpha i like it, it's so good" </p><p>"Such a dumb whore, giving your virginity off for money" taeyong pulled out allowing  doyoung to take a very short break but the omega whined for him to put back "what now..? You wanted me to pull out earlier" the alpha rubbed the tip of his cock against doyoung's swollen pussy lips</p><p>"I didn't mean it, put it back" the omega was literally crying for him to fuck him, he keeps pushing his hips down on taeyong's cock trying to get it inside of himself, but the alpha is a great tease, he pulled his cock away everytime doyoung tried </p><p>"Then if you wanted it that bad, beg for it" the omega was so fast to plead "please fuck me alpha, wreck my insides please, i will be a good omega for you" doyoung easily let go of his pride just for a cock, he can't tell if this is because of the alphas pheromones effect on him or because he likes it for real </p><p>Taeyong aligned himself back with doyoung's pussy entrance, the omega was pleasured to welcome him back in, he felt the same sharp pain again in his stomach but the pleasure took over his body again when the alpha started moving continuing what he was doing making him forget about the pain </p><p>Doyoung rocked his hips in the same motion, trying to get the alpha deeper as he can, his face was covered with tears, it was reddened, his eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open letting out whines and moans as taeyong just used his lower body as a fleshlight</p><p>He was still wearing his blue sky sweatshirt, taeyong pulled it a little up to view his very small puffy tits again, he grabbed both of them in his hand cupping them as he felt a knot forming inside of his stomach, he felt fire pooling low his abdomen "fuck, i'm gonna cum"</p><p>Doyoung's face lightened up when he knew that the alpha above is close to orgasm, his pussy walls clenched around the cock inside of him as felt an unfamiliar feeling inside of his stomach too, and his lower body started to tremble against taeyong's </p><p>The alpha's speed was crazy, animalistic pace, if the bed broke it wouldn't be a surprise, doyoung body jerks up with every thrust but taeyong is pressing him down on his cock to make sure his cock stays inside of him as he abused his swollen cunt </p><p>Suddenly the feeling of taeyong's dick inside of him disappeared then he felt a hot liquid on his vagina, he weakly sat on his elbows to get a look at the source, the alpha was jerking his cock above his spreaded abused pussy, white fluid coming out of taeyong's cock dirtying his crotch area, he was panting loudly as he let loads of cum out, it's the first time he has felt so pleased like this </p><p>Doyoung was a virgin, yet he was so good at pleasuring the alpha, the omega was frustrated when he felt the pleasure get out of his body, the feeling inside of his stomach is no longer there, it's making him greedier and needier</p><p>"Alpha.." he called out for taeyong when the alpha moved away from him leaving him laying alone on the bed still turned on, he didn't get to cum, doyoung let his head fall on the bed again and closed his eyes, he wanted to get rid of the fire that was in his lower body </p><p>Suddenly, his body was roughly overthrown so now he's laying on his stomach, but a big hands grabbed his hips and rised them up, making him support his body up with his hands and knees, doggy position</p><p>"Finally we're going to get our treat" the omega looked up, jaehyun was infront of him with his cock out, it was standing straight on his stomach, his white shirt was fully unbuttoned but he still have it on "you're gonna be a good slut and let us have our ways with you, if you dared and disobeyed us, i'm going to break your body" </p><p>Jaehyun threatens made his heart beat so fast, he was scared yet it turned him on more, he doesn't know what's right or wrong anymore "i'm going to use that slutty mouth of yours and yuta will fill your back holes" the omega was about to look back at yuta but jaehyun grabbed his black hair locks forcing him to look forward, he was facing the alpha's cock </p><p>"Open up" jaehyun slapped his dick multiple times on his face, when doyoung opened his mouth willingly wanting to taste the alpha's cock, jaehyun circled his cock around his lips, like his girth is a lipstick then pushed half of his cock in, that's when he felt a slap land on one of his ass cheeks </p><p>"Should i use your filthy pussy or asshole first..?" Yuta asked doyoung who has his mouth filled with jaehyun's dick, it's not like he cared for the omega's opinion, he just wants to tease him "i think i should have your little cunt first" he lined up himself to doyoung's pussy entrance then he moved his cock above to the asshole sinking in without any preparing or lube, the tip of his cock was just covered with doyoung's slick </p><p>The omega was surprised at the new feeling, it was more painful than the pain he felt earlier, he felt his ass cheeks being split apart, his felt a sharp pain inside his stomach and in his back, his hands randomly moved trying to get jaehyun off him, but someone else grabbed them putting his hands behind him tying them together with one hand </p><p>"Didn't jaehyun tell you that if you disobeyed us we are going to break you" yuta said from behind as he started to sink deeper inside, the omega's hole was so tight that it can't take him any deeper when he just have half of his cock in, so he forced in as much as he can, doyoung was screaming but with jaehyun cock fucking his mouth, his screams turned on as a hmm sounds </p><p>He tried to get away from their hands but he was too tired and weak to fight back, so he just let them use his holes and stopped struggle, whatever he did they won't have mercy on him so he just let it be</p><p>"You're so helpless, can't escape from us huh..?, don't worry you will end up moaning like a slut and begging for more again" jaehyun dragged his dick out till the tip is just in, he thrust his cock back in, doyoung felt the tip hitting the back of throat making him gag and choke on the alpha's huge cock </p><p>At the back yuta let go of his hands, and held doyoung's hips in both of hands, he got his cock so deep inside that his hips are flush with the omega's butt "you're the best slut i have ever got my hands on" he spanked his ass cheek again before starting to rail him, moving fast not even letting doyoung adjust his size </p><p>"Fuck" jaehyun have his cock buried inside of doyoung's mouth, his balls were glued to his chin as grinded his hips on the omega's face, doyoung was looking up at him with his eyes blood shot from crying and gagging around him, his face was wet with saliva, he was a total mess yet he was a piece of art in jaehyun's eyes, he looked so beautiful and alluring like this</p><p>The way he shuts his eyes tightly everytime yuta slam into him, the way he screams and moans around his cock is making him feel close, doyoung's can't support his body, if yuta wasn't holding him up by his hips he would have fallen down on the bed</p><p>"He feels so good around me" the alpha behind him also have his cock fully inside of him rocking his hips against the omega's butt "how does his mouth feel jaehyun?"</p><p>"It's so fucking good, i'm already close to cumming" jaehyun started moving again, face fucking him roughly, he was fucking his mouth as if it was a pussy or a sex toy, it was so wet and messy but jaehyun didn't mind it he just kept chasing his orgasm </p><p>"Gonna cum so soon" he increased his speed, his huge balls hitting doyoung's chin, creating a lewd sounds with every thrust, the omega was struggling to breath and his vision was started to get blurry again, jaehyun was too rough, he was holding tightly on his black soft hair, he may remove some of the omega's hair locks if he kept being so merciless like that </p><p>After seconds later doyoung felt hot liquid going down his throat, pooling in his mouth, the taste was a little salty but he likes it, he feels like a whore because he liked jaehyun using him like that, it's just a feeling raising in him everytime he made an alpha pleased and he can't seem to get done with it</p><p>Jaehyun pulled out his now softened cock, he was panting hardly, he let the fistfull he had of doyoung's hair loose, the omega's head fell on the bed, there's was cum drips coming out of him mouth, his head was hurting too much because of the lack of the oxygen</p><p>"Are you going to sleep, we are so far from finishing" yuta dragged his cock out of the omega's hole then moved it down to line himself up his cunt, pushing all of the inches of his dick in one go, he pushed some of taeyong's cum in as he entered him as well</p><p>This was another surprise to doyoung, the emptiness in his pussy are being filled again with a big cock, the alpha grabbed the locks of his messy hair with one hand and the other was holding his hips pressing him back against his, the tip of his dick was messaging his g spot, sending shivers down the omega's spine, doyoung still has a problem breathing yet he could feel butterflies in his stomach </p><p>"How the fuck you are still so tight" yuta started to pull out then slam in, stroking his cock inside of the tight heat, feeling the tight walls around his member</p><p>"it's an omega thing, i guess" taeyong said and bent down a little bit to grab doyoung's chin roughly making him look up, his hair was pushed back and it was wet "i just showered but now i'm hard again just from the view of your slutty face" </p><p>The omega has his lips parted, letting out loud whines and moans as yuta kept slamming him back on his cock, taeyong couldn't help but spit in doyoung's wide opened mouth, doyoung was disgusted cause of the other's action, he was quickly to let the alpha's saliva out but taeyong stopped him by grabbing his hair making him look up "swallow" The omega obeyed and swallowed every drip down his throat, taeyong let go of his hair and left yuta having his way with the omega and sat on the couch besides the bed watching them with the other alphas </p><p>Yuta has some of his blonde hair locks sticking to his forehead, he was swaeting due to his fast and rough pace, the pleasure he was feeling was to good to be true, every little detail about doyoung and every move he makes is making the alpha wants to utterly ruin his hole </p><p>Yuta pushed doyoung down making him give up on his knees and let his ruined weak body fell on the bed, the alpha was pressing him down, he had full body weight on top of the omega, ball deep inside him, his chest were pressed on doyoung's back, they were glued to each others</p><p>Doyoung could feel yuta's warm breath beside his ears the alpha was letting out groans as he felt himself close to his orgasm, the omega was also so close, he kept shaking and quivering under yuta, he felt the unfamiliar feeling again raising in his stomach, he has never cum before soc the feeling felt like pissing for him "P-pull out..i can't" </p><p>"Shut up you dumb whore" yuta ignored his pleads and continued ramming his cunt hole, the omega was uncontrollably squirming under the alpha as he felt something coming out of him all over yuta's cock</p><p>"You dared and cum without my permission.." the alpha was still banging him with no break, but he felt doyoung cumming on his dick, his pace got faster that it couldn't get any more rougher than this, yuta grabbed the omega's neck to support his upper body weight as he railed him chasing his orgasm</p><p>Doyoung was literally choking, he regrets letting the liquid out of his clit, he felt braindead, he wasn't knowledged about what's going inside his body, he felt like he was going to break anytime "s..low d..own" the bed was moving with yuta's pace, banging against the wall everytime he slams in </p><p>"Where do you want me to cum huh..?" The alpha pulled out his cock and the emptiness were the only thing doyoung felt again "inside me please, fill me up" the omega whined pushing his hips back on yuta's cock </p><p>"You want me to be filled with my pups" yuta turn doyoung to make him lay on his back, legs spreaded as he jerked off his cock between them</p><p>"Yes please, alpha fill me with your pups, i will be a good omega for you, fill me up please" doyoung had his hands on clenched on his chest, legs parted and pretty for the alpha to take again, there was hearts in his teary eyes at the thought of being impregnated, having little pups in his womb, that all he would dream for at the moment </p><p>"You're so smart when it comes to school, but in reality you're too dumb for thinking that i would want to have kids at the moment and with a slut like you out of all omegas" his words were hurtful but doyoung would lie if he didn't like it, he liked being slut-shamed </p><p>"I would prefer cumming all over your pretty face" the alpha moved up straddling the omega's chest as he aimed the tip of his cock to doyoung's mouth</p><p>Doyoung opened his mouth wide again with his tongue sticking out waiting impatiently to taste the alpha's thick liquid, yuta jerked off his cock that was covered with doyoung's cum and slick, he felt so close to his orgasm "fuck, i'm going to cum" doyoung's face was more than enough to get him off</p><p>He shot loads of cum on the omega's face, mostly of the liquid got in his mouth but some got on his eyes and cheeks, literally every drip of cum doyoung got in his mouth he swallowed as the alpha guided the rest of the cum on his face down in his mouth </p><p>Doyoung gladly took everything the alpha gave him, yuta gave him a pat on his cheeks before he got off him, leaving him alone again on the bed covered with cum and sweat</p><p>The omega has his holes clenching on nothing as he looked to his side realising that he was still being watched by the other alphas, it is kinda embarrassing for him, his figure was cover with hand bruises and cum but his inner whore was pleased</p><p>His heart beated fast again from excitement as he watched johnny making his way towards him while unfastening the buckle of his belt</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>